Watcher
by calikocat
Summary: It was very easy, Shin decided, to get caught up in the life of a Watcher. There was so much to do. Buffy/Gokusen 1&2 Dramas. Spike/Xander Shin/Kumiko 2nd in the One More Step series


Watcher

calikocat

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gokusen or Gokusen 2 or any of their characters.

word count: 1315

XXX

Damn brats. She had someone to give chocolate to, and it wasn't Kujo-sensei. Shin just happened to be out of the country. Working in London for some international organization that dealt with...unbelievable things.

At first she'd thought Shin had gone insane...but when she mentioned vampires to her grandpa...he confirmed that they existed, as did other types of demons. It would have been nice to know something like that, after all her students were always going out past their curfews. What if a vampire decided to eat them on their way home from the arcade? Or what if a demon decided they needed a late night snack in the form of an Odagiri sandwich with a deep fried Yabuki on the side. And Take was practically bite-sized!

She already had enough to worry about with their penchant for getting into fights, or getting scolded by Sawatari. She didn't need to be worrying about them getting eaten.

Maybe she should start training them? That would be a better option than say, abducting them all and keeping them safe in the cellar beneath the house. Maybe Shin and his coworkers had some sort of charms or spells that would keep her students safe. It wouldn't hurt to ask. After all she didn't think the boys would appreciate being kept in the cellar. And grandpa didn't approve of that method either, she'd asked just to be sure.

xxx

Life as a watcher was not for the weak. That's not to say you had to be physically strong to endure and enjoy this sort of life. You could be weak in body, or even average in body, but if your mind, and spirit were strong you'd be fine. Shin was strong, stronger than he'd ever been, in mind, body and spirit.

He'd been all over the world these last two years. Leaving Africa after meeting Xander and those girls had been a step in the right direction. A step toward his goal, toward Yankumi. Becoming a watcher brought him one step closer to becoming a man strong enough for her.

Shin had learned a great many things in Africa and many more when he left with Xander. It was strange, finding a family as closely knit as the Scoobies, as the heads of the ICG called themselves. The moment Xander had dragged him into the main conference room of their Home Office in England and declared him family the rest had accepted it, with almost no questioning.

Then Spike had walked into the room, and Buffy and Dawn had to drag them all back out of the conference room while Willow used magic to lock the doors behind them. Leaving a very irate Xander and a guilty looking Spike very much alone.

When the girls had to explain to him exactly why Xander was so pissed he knew he had blushed, in fact he had never turned as red in his life as he did then. Whenever Xander had spoken of his friends and family on their travels through the rest of Africa his eyes had been happy, nostalgic. When he spoke of Spike, there was always sadness, guilt, regret...it made his suspicions rise. But to have it confirmed in such a way was embarrassing. The people of Africa were more open than the Japanese...but this group was...it's like they didn't even know the meaning of the word tact. Or boundaries...or personal space.

Xander and Spike stayed locked in the conference room for several hours before Xander used the intercom to order Willow to open the door. They emerged with mussed hair, swollen lips, and the smell of sex clinging heavily to their skin and clothes. Then his true induction as a Watcher began.

There were languages to learn, peace treaties to negotiate, and prophecies to research...and that was only the book work. Dawn, while still in high school seemed to be one of the heads of the research department, unofficially of course, and was thrilled at the fast pace his mind worked. She monopolized his time whenever she could, claiming that with his help they'd be able to head off an additional three apocalypses every May.

Willow, head witch of the Council, still seemed disappointed that he had only a little magical ability, luckily he could do some fairly decent wards and protection charms, but that was about it. This helped greatly because when he revealed in his letters just who he was working for, Yankumi had panicked. Oh she didn't care that vampires and demons were real, at least after she was certain he wasn't crazy, what worried her was something happening to her students. So the charms he made were sent directly to Japan, and passed out to her current students at Kurogin.

Buffy however seemed thrilled that he could fight, and had in fact been a delinquent in high school. When he mentioned he'd also been Valedictorian they'd all stared at him in shock, then Buffy had pouted about how perfect he seemed with a suspicious glint in her eyes. It was almost predatory.

Xander had saved him from whatever had been going on in her head with a simple sentence. "He's in love Buff."

Her pout had increased, but the look in her eyes had disappeared and never returned when she looked at him.

Giles was...well he was sort of a combination of a father and the Scoobies own version of Yankumi. One moment he was a refined English gentleman and the next he was...scary...he was Ripper. Giles was in fact many things. He was a parent, a teacher, someone they looked up to, and someone they could tease. He was family. It was invigorating, especially the words Giles had spoken to him when he'd been with them for only six months. Giles had watched his interactions with various members, Watchers, Slayers, those still in training, the witches, and had been impressed. Shin still remembered the shock he felt when the council head had pulled him aside and said that no matter where life took him, he would always be family, and like Xander, Shin was like a son to him.

The day he'd been assigned his first Slayers...had been scary as hell. These were girls who were as strong as Yankumi, probably stronger, and he was responsible for them. And evidently a natural. Tenagne had been among them, the young slayer he'd saved in Africa, he had already earned her respect and loyalty. The rest followed suit when he treated them normally, completely at ease with their preternatural strength. His unit became one that was sent to areas that were not too problematic, due to Tenagne and the others being so young. Until they turned seventeen all four girls would be considered inactive slayers, such was one of the rules of the New Council.

The council as a whole was a good place for him, and he suspected that a lot of his former classmates would have fit in as well. They had the right kind of mindset for this kind of work, thanks to Yankumi, who taught them what it meant to be strong. The only difference...was that life as a Watcher was a lot more dangerous than that of a high school delinquent. And fighting with a weapon was necessary if you wanted you and your friends to survive. Other than that...it wasn't much different from high school...and sometimes he wondered if maybe Yamaguchi Kumiko was like Summers Buffy. A potential slayer that had slipped through the system. Buffy had not been found until she'd become a slayer. What if part of Yankumi's strength came from being a Slayer...that the council had been unable to find.

It was something that required research...research that he didn't have time for because there were so many other things to do. It was so easy to get caught up in the life of a Watcher.

XXX


End file.
